


Dépaysée

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Love Is a Dreamer [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 1950s, F/F, Flynn is the best wingman, Flynn's a soft boy, Let Lucy Preston Love a Lady, Mentions of Period-Typical Racism, Mild Smut, New York City, One-sided Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: While tracking down Emma, the team encounters a certain singer once again.And this time, they have just a little more time to spend together.





	1. Chapter 1

The entire team was furious. 

“You’re telling me we just spent an entire day looking for a redhead in New York City while fearing she’d destroy history, only to now find out she was here for a concert?” Wyatt exclaimed, hitting the steering wheel in frustration. They had just found the mothership, only to watch it leave right in front of their eyes. Emma had even winked at them before jumping. Rufus picked up the ticket stub she had left laying on the ground in her hurry to get away.

“Judy Garland.” He shook his head. “I could’ve known. She’s the biggest Garland fangirl on the planet.”

“I told you nothing happened here in October 1951,” Lucy commented, sighing. 

“And because we had to leave 2018 in such a hurry,” Rufus added, “I doubt the Lifeboat is ready to jump again. We’re probably stuck here until the morning arrives.”

“Got any good nightclub ideas this time, Flynn?” Wyatt asked. When the rest looked at him questioningly, he responded: “What? He took us to the Copa City in Miami, maybe he’s got good taste in clubs on the other side of the country too? It’s not like we have anything better to do.” As much as Lucy was unwilling to admit it, she knew Wyatt was right. They were stuck here for another twelve hours. They might as well go do something fun.

“I have an idea,” Flynn finally announced, “but we’ll need different outfits for that.”

“Good thing you  _ found  _ a few wallets then, huh?” Rufus replied. 

“Get in the damned car.”

 

Flynn’s idea of a night out on the town in 1951 New York City was the Stork Club. Conveniently located just off of Fifth Avenue, he had first dragged all of them into a department store to buy some more luxurious clothing. The men were dressed in evening suits, and she was wearing a deep red off-shoulder swing dress and silk gloves reaching her elbows. She had no idea how he had managed to talk them into the most prestigious nightclub of Manhattan, but she wasn’t complaining, even though getting Rufus in there seemed like nothing short of a miracle. 1951 Wasn’t exactly known for its progressive politics, and segregation was still a big thing, with Sherman Billingley, the owner, usually not allowing people of colour entry. Sighing, Lucy put on a smile and let Flynn escort them into the main room after she had received an orchid corsage, courtesy of the club. Just as they entered, she heard someone call out: “I’ve been sitting here for over an hour, and yet I still haven’t received my order. I’m beginning to suspect it has something to do with…” The words died down as her eyes met the person raising their voice. 

“Josephine,” Lucy whispered.

“This can’t be a coincidence,” Rufus mumbled. Flynn quickly moved the entire group towards the Creole woman’s table, where she was seated by herself. 

“Miss Baker, please, join us for dinner. I’m sure we will all receive our food in time, as we are all paying customers,  _ won’t we _ ?” the Croatian suggested, towering over the waiter that had rushed to the commotion. A throat was cleared behind them, and Billingley stepped forward. A fake smile was plastered across his face as he stated: “Of course. I assure you this is all a big misunderstanding.” Josephine huffed. 

“Please, Josephine?” Lucy asked, reaching out to touch the back of her hand through both of their gloves. The tension left the singer’s body the moment she spoke, and she nodded. 

“We would like to be seated now,” Wyatt added. Billingley visibly swallowed before agreeing: ”Of course.” 

 

After their dinner, the group immediately left the club. 

“I can’t believe that man,” Lucy stated. “Such a racist!”

“Lucy,” Flynn warned, “this is not the time nor the place. Nor the  _ time _ .” Josephine gave him a confused look at his repetition, but said nothing. 

“We should go find a hotel,” Wyatt decided. “We need somewhere to stay until tomorrow.”

“I have the presidential suite at the George Washington,” Josephine offered. “There are multiple bedrooms, and more than enough space.”

“We wouldn’t want to impose, Miss Baker,” Rufus began, but Flynn quickly grabbed his shoulder. 

“We’d love to.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was by no means a virgin, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel more inexperienced than the Virgin Mother now that she was standing in the master bedroom of the Presidential Suite, trying to figure out what to do next. Soft fingertips touched the back of her hand, mirroring her own actions back in the Stork Club,

“We can just go to sleep, Lucille,” Josephine whispered. “But you may want to change out of your dress for that.” 

“I…” Lucy replied, her voice soft, “...don’t have anything to wear.”

“You can borrow a gown,” the singer responded. She walked over to the large wardrobe and opened the double doors, starting to search the hangers. “I’m sure I’ve got something that will fit you, though it might be a little big on you.”

“Unless…”

“Unless?” Josephine repeated, turning around to face her again. Lucy took a deep breath and raised her hands to the zipper of her dress. Inch by inch, she pulled the tab down to let the parting satin reveal bare skin. Finding her suitable undergarments hadn’t exactly been at the top of their list of priorities. She could feel a blush spread across her cheeks, but continued to pull it further down until the only thing keeping the bodice up was the tension of the fabric on her upper arms. 

As she was about to raise her hand to the neckline to lower it further, Josephine suddenly walked up to her and reached out, whispering: “Let me?” Lucy nodded, her lips slightly parted as she let her hand drop to her side. The other woman carefully peeled the dress off of her. The burgundy satin dropped onto the carpeted floor with a soft huff of air, leaving the historian in just her panties, suspenders and stockings. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Out of the singer’s mouth, it sounded like a prayer. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Lucy responded. “I wish I didn’t have to…” she continued, but Josephine raised a finger to her lips to silence her.

“No apologies. Not tonight.” Josephine’s eyes glistened with unshed heartbreak. “We can do that in the morning.” Smiling, Lucy kissed her finger. The Creole woman shed her dress with unexpected efficiency and carefully draped both gowns over a chair. She reached out to Lucy, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her flush against her. Whispering, she asked once more: “Lucille, are you sure?”

“Like nothing else.” 

Josephine kissed her until she forgot her name and couldn’t feel her toes anymore.

 

One room over, Flynn was wondering how many sheep he could count before they turned foggy when Rufus suddenly barged in without knocking.

“Good evening to you too,”  the Croatian muttered. Rufus walked into the centre of the room, stopping halfway through a step forward.

“You brought us to that club on purpose.”

“Why do you think that?”

“You also sabotaged the Lifeboat and took us to the Copa back in Miami on purpose. There’s no point in denying it. My laptop records anyone who passes in front of us, and I have an image of you dropping that circuit breaker on our desk. Honestly, I don’t care that you did it,” Rufus continued, poking Flynn in the chest to emphasise the final words of his sentences. “All I want to know is,  _ why _ ?” Flynn sighed. When he didn’t explain his actions, Rufus shook his head. “I had to create a circuit breaker in the 50s. Just a reason. You owe me that much.”

When Flynn finally responded, his voice was so soft it croaked.

“Because I just want her to be happy. Josephine makes her happy.”

“But...she won’t always. We’re going to run out of instances where Lucy can be with her,” Rufus commented, taking a seat at the desk in the room. “This is going to end in heartbreak. For everyone involved.”

Flynn nodded.

“I am aware of that.”

 

The next morning, Lucy found herself unwilling to move even an inch out of Josephine’s embrace. Feeling her soft skin against her own felt heavenly. A knock at the door pulled her out of her reverie.

“Lucy?” It was Flynn’s voice. “We have to leave soon. Thirty minutes.” Clearing her throat, she responded: “Okay. I’ll be right there.” Josephine groaned softly.

“I don’t want you to leave,  _ étoile. Reste ici, avec moi. _ ” Lucy shook her head, burying her face in dark tresses.

“ _ Je le souhaiterais _ , but I can’t. I have to go.” Josephine kissed the top of her head.

“I knew you would say that.”

“But it still hurts?” Lucy asked, looking up at her. The early morning rays of sun illuminated the room, giving both of them a soft glow. Josephine didn’t answer her question. Instead, she trailed her hand down the historian’s body, whispering: “I suppose we’ll have to be efficient then.” 

 

Thirty-five minutes later, they were all standing beside the team’s car.

“Promise me you’ll try?”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Flynn...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the brevity of this chapter, but I promise the next will be longer (and will show you why this was rated mature).
> 
> I now declare this headcanon to be official: Emma loudly plays Judy Garland throughout the entire Rittenhouse HQ.
> 
> In reality, Josephine Baker’s criticism of the Stork Club’s unwritten policy of discouraging black patrons started a series of events that eventually resulted in such negative publicity that her work visa was terminated, forcing her to cancel all her engagements and return to France. It was almost a decade before US officials allowed her back into the country.


End file.
